This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an automated teller machine comprising at least one camera that produces image data. In particular, the invention relates to an automated teller machine that is configured as a cash dispenser.
2. Discussion
In the area of self-service automats, in particular cash dispensers, criminal activities in the form of manipulation are frequently undertaken with the goal of spying out sensitive data, in particular PINs (personal identity numbers) and/or card numbers of users of the automated teller machine. Manipulation attempts are known specifically in which so-called skimming devices, such as keypad overlays and similar, are installed illegally in the operating area or on the control panel. Such keypad overlays often have their own power supply, as well as a processor, a memory and an operating program so that an unsuspecting user is spied on when entering his PIN or inserting his bank card. The data mined in this way are then sent over a transmitter integrated into the keypad overlay to a remote receiver or stored in a memory in the overlay. Many of the skimming devices encountered today can be distinguished only with great difficulty by the human eye from original controls (keypad, card reader, etc.).
In order to frustrate such manipulation attempts, surveillance systems are often used that have one or more cameras installed close to the site of the automated teller machine and capture images of the entire control panel and often the area occupied by the user as well. One such solution is described in DE 201 02 477 U1. Images of both the control panel and the user area immediately in front of said panel can be captured using camera surveillance. One additional sensor is provided in order to distinguish whether a person is in the user area.
An object of the present invention is to propose a solution for camera surveillance that allows reliable detection of manipulation attempts even without the use of an additional sensor system. As part of this a high-quality data base is to be created and provided for the detection of manipulation attempts.
Accordingly, an automated teller machine is proposed in which at least one camera is provided generating image data for surveillance of the automated teller machine, wherein to detect manipulation attempts at the automated teller machine the at least one camera captures images of one or more of the elements provided in the control panel and generates image data from several individual images, and wherein the camera is connected to a data processing unit that preprocesses the image data generated into a resulting image that helps with manipulation detection. Preferably the at least one camera generates the image data from the individual images as a function of predefined criteria, specifically at predefined time intervals and/or under different lighting conditions, or ambient brightness. Predefined camera settings, particularly exposure times and/or image rates can be taken into account. The data processing unit combines these image data (individual image data) using image data preprocessing, specifically creating an average, creating a median and/or what is termed exposure blending into the resulting image, or total image, that is then available for manipulation detection. Resulting or total images (resulting image sequence) can be computed continuously at intervals to be available for a comparison to detect manipulation attempts.
At least one additional camera can be provided that is similarly mounted at or in the automated teller machine in close proximity to the control panel and captures images of at least one of the control elements, such as the keypad, card entry slot, money dispensing compartment. The image data, or individual recordings, generated by this additional camera can, in conjunction with image data from the other camera, be combined into a sequence of resulting images.
The resulting images obtained from the individual images exhibit a substantially higher image data quality than the respective individual images. A high-quality data base in the form of preprocessed image data is prepared for manipulation detection.
In so doing, it may be advantageous if the multiple individual image recordings are generated depending on at least one predefined function that sets different exposure times for the individual image recordings. This ensures that no individual image recordings are made with the same exposure time, which in turn is advantageous for exposure blending. In this context, provision can be made for the at least one predefined function to match at least one ramp function that sets increasing and/or decreasing exposure times for a series of individual image recordings. In accordance with this, the first individual image recording starts with the shortest exposure time of 0.5 ms, as an example, and with the subsequent recordings the exposure time is successively increased until, with the final image, a maximum exposure time of 2000 ms, for example, has been reached. Alternatively, the ramp can run downward, i.e. the exposure times trend downward, i.e. become successively shorter. The total duration of all individual image recordings can also be predetermined and be, for example, 10 seconds. It is also of advantage if one of the predefined functions specifies the different exposure times in such a way that they lie within a specific valuation range, for example within a first lower valuation range that extends from 0.5 ms to 1000 ms. This valuation range is preferably applied to what is known as the day mode, i.e. for the event that a brightness and/or contrast value from at least one of the individual image recordings exceeds a predefined threshold value. In night mode, i.e. when a brightness and/or contrast value of at least one of the individual image recordings falls below a predefined threshold value, the different exposure times are grouped within a second upper valuation range that may extend from 1000 ms to 2000 ms. The functions can also be combined into a function sequence.
Consequently it is also of advantage if the at least one camera generates image data for the individual image recordings dependent on events, particularly on events captured by this or by another camera. Such events may be, for example, sudden brightening or darkening of the image. Another example may be operating signals (actuation of the keypad or similar). In this respect it may be advantageous if individual image recordings are made not (only) while the event is taking place but also thereafter.
The data processing unit preferably combines the image data generated from the individual image recordings using one or more suitable image data processing methods, i.e. exposure blending. Image segmenting and/or edge detection can also be used. In this connection it is of advantage if the data processing unit segments the individual image recordings into several sub-regions assigned to the at least one captured element and processes the individual image data differently by segment. Provision can be made for the data processing unit to compile the resulting image from the sub-regions of different individual image recordings. Provision can also be made for the data processing unit to process the image data from the sub-regions using different image processing methods and/or using different variations of image data processing. The sub-regions preferably include at least a close-up or interior region and a surrounding or outer region of the captured elements, such as the slit area and the surrounding region of a card entry slot. Provision can also be made for one of the sub-regions to include a transitional region between the inner region and the outer region of the element.
The data processing unit is preferably designed in such a way that it performs both the image data preprocessing as well as the actual image data evaluation, i.e. that it computes from the individual image data the preprocessed image data for the resulting image and evaluates said data to detect manipulation attempts using image processing. To do this, the data processing unit has at its disposal a first stage receiving the preprocessed image data for the actual image processing or image data evaluation, where specifically shadow removal, edge detection, vectorizing and/or segmenting can be carried out. The data processing unit also has a second stage downstream from the first stage for feature extraction, specifically using blob analysis, edge position and/or color distribution. The data processing additionally has a third stage downstream from the second stage for classification.
The data processing unit is preferably integrated into the self-service terminal.
The elements provided in the control panel of the self-service terminal, images of which are captured by the at least one camera, include, for example, a cash dispensing drawer, a keypad, an installation panel, a card insert slot, and/or a monitor. Provision is also made for the data processing unit to trigger an alarm, disable the self-service terminal and/or trigger the additional camera when it detects a manipulation attempt at the captured elements by processing the preprocessed image data of the resulting image. This additional camera can be a portrait camera, i.e. a camera that captures an image of that area in which the user, or more specifically his head, is positioned while using the self-service terminal. In this way a portrait of the user can be taken if the need arises. It is also intended that the particular camera and/or the data processing unit is/are deactivated during operation and/or maintenance of the self-service terminal.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.